Michael Doi's Makeover
by Evui
Summary: Heheh, I invite all the BAM/G characters over, and wind I up doing something special for Michael Doi...please R&R! Chapter 3 is now up, and there's an all mew victim? Who is it, you ask? Well, read and find out!
1. Michael Doi's Makeover!!!

Konyanichiwa minna-san! It's me again, Evui. This time, I'm writing a story 'bout Bust a Groove. I don't own anything, yadda yadda, so let's get on w/ this ficcy shall we? ^-^ Good. This is in play format because I'm so lazy..Oh yeah, and the little bastard I call a keyboard has a 'double E' problem, so if you see words like 'thee' , 'Eeveryone', and 'Eevui'...it's just my keyboard acting like the ass it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evui: Hmmmn...I wanna make another fanfic. All Bust-A-Move 1&2 people will be in it this time. And I'll be living in a mansion with tons and tons of bathrooms and rooms.  
  
*suddenly, I transport to a large, pretty mansion. A mintute later, all of the Bust-a-Groove characters show up*  
  
Frida: Wha...where are we?  
  
Heat: I dunno, but it's pretty...  
  
Shorty: Wow! Look at all this stuff!  
  
Evui: *watches everyone proudly and then feels a hand tap her shoulder*  
  
Voice: Heyyyyy..youuuu...  
  
Evui: *turns* O.O EEEEEEP! AUGHHH!!! *face turns blue and runs hehind Heat*  
  
Heat: Huh? Who are you?  
  
Evui: Ahem. I am the Evui, the catgirl authoress of this fanfic, and I sent you all here to be my slav....*coughcough*...I sent you all here because I wanted to know what It'd be like to spend a whole day with you all..  
  
Doi: That's like, so fab! I'd love it here, everything's so pretty and clean!  
  
Evui: Oh, no, I'm gonna have to do something about you...  
  
Kelly: Did you have to get everybody?  
  
Evui: *looks at the 'thing' that scared the living bejeebus outta her* Well, maybe not EVERYBODY...O.o;;;...GAS-O!  
  
Gas-O: Hey, it wasn't my fault...HE attacked ME! I had to defend myself somehow...  
  
Strike: Defense for you is lodging an ax in people's head, huh?  
  
Gas-O: Shut-up! You have no idea what jail is like!  
  
*everyone in the room sweatdrops*  
  
Evui: Just don't say another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that, everything was cool. Michael Doi was being his gay old self, Pander and Robo-Z Gold were in their corners talking to nobody, Shorty, Heat, Comet, Frida, and others were dancing, and I was busy threatening Strike.  
  
Evui: If you point that gun at me one more time, I swear, I'll claw you up..  
  
Strike: Aww, come on, I was just playing around, you know, having some fun...jeez, why are taking shit so serious?  
  
Evui: Because, damnit, you pointed a gun at my head upstairs!  
  
****flashback****  
  
Evui: *walks upstairs to the game room* Where is the damn light switch?!  
  
Voice: HEY YOU!   
  
Evui: *turns around to find a gun pointed at her head* EEEEEEEEE!! *her tail turns on the light* STRIKE!! I SWEAR!!  
  
Strike: Heheheh! Gotcha!  
  
****end flashback****  
  
Evui: I thought I was gonna die! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!  
  
Gas-O: Which most likely isn't much...  
  
Evui: What was that?  
  
Gas-O: Nothin'. Nothin' at all.  
  
Evui: Thought so. *glares at him*  
  
Kitty-N: Really, though, Strike, pointing a gun at people's heads are no joke!  
  
Kelly: And staring at our chests before we dance isn't either...A/N: Didn't think I'd notice, huh?  
  
Frida: Huh? What are you talking about, Kelly?  
  
Comet: You're lucky you aren't in the BAM/G 2, Frida. On the Versus screen, Strike stares at our chests! Like he just wants to dive right in! It isn't right!!  
  
Shorty: If I was only a little bit taller...  
  
*everyone facefaults*  
  
Tsutomu: You all are a bunch of freaks. Am I the most mature kid in the world? I mean, most of you act like most kids my age, of course, with me being the exeption...  
  
*we suddenly hear a robotic voice that says "Target: Nerdy human kid. Must eliminate immediately to avoid possible meltdown." We look back to see an aiming sight on Tsutomu, who is still going on, and then he is slammed into the wall*  
  
*everyone looks at Robo-Z*  
  
Robo-Z: Target: successfully eliminated. Meltdown avoided. Why the hell is everyone staring at me. What the shit do you want.  
  
Evui: O.O...  
  
Comet: Hey....that last one didn't make any sense...  
  
Tsutomu: Waahhhh!! Am I the only normal one here!?  
  
Evui: No! No! None of you are normal when you get down to it! Look at all of you! We have a sexy Pyro who can start fires when he feels like it, an artist who can make pictures come to life damn, I wish I could do that, a stripper with high Pink hair that uses Tarot Cards, a little rat who I swear is the devil, A 13 year old who dances as if she was influenced by Pinky, Kelly, and Kitty-N, an overweight guy who loves hamburgers to death, a dog who works at a fast food resturant, An ex-con who thinks pointing guns at people's heads is fun, a disturbed mad scientist who tried to kill his father, Frankenstien, Uncle Fester-panda style, A gorilla who thinks he's all that, a dinosaur who dances like Kelly, a gay guy, A pimp, a catgirl, a rollerblading waitress who can turn people to sushi, poindexter, a robot who can do the Perculator, two aliens who can dance exactly alike, two monkey aliens who must like Lickitung, a Tin Can on wheels, and a Police officer whose scream can kill!!! You all are freaks!!! . *cough, cough*   
  
Everyone but Evui: O.O  
  
Pinky: I'm not a stripper...  
  
Hamm: I'm not fat, I'm big boned...  
  
Pander: *quietly looks up, insulted*  
  
Evui: *looks at Pander* Ok...now I feel really bad...  
  
M-Doi: Hey! I'm gay just because I dance like Kitty-N and I have a girlish voice?  
  
Kitty-N: Why DO you choose to dance like me?? Why not dance like Heat, Strike, or even Bi-O? I mean, he may be a zombie, but at least his dancing is kinda cool..  
  
Bi-O: Thhhhaaannnnkkkk yoooouuuu...  
  
Evui: o.o *hides behind Heat*  
  
M-Doi: I just like her dancing style...  
  
Evui: I have an idea!!! *lightbulb over head...insert another cheezy prop*  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Evui: Michael, come with me!  
  
Heat: Uh oh..  
  
Shorty: I think he's gonna give him a makeover..  
  
Evui: Correct Shorty! You are the strongest link of this round!! ^-^  
  
Shorty: Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup, you guessed it. Me an' M-Doi are in another room now. He's looking pretty scared, but he shouldn't worry TOO much...the only part that's gonna hurt is removing all that matted chest hair...hehehehe..  
  
Evui: *sits Michael down* Okay Doi, get ready fer your makeover!! ^-^ How does a makeover sound?  
  
M-Doi: Pretty scary, considering you're the one that's givin' me the makeover...  
  
Evui: Don't worry, It will be painless...almost...  
  
M-Doi: O.O;;;  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kelly: And I waited at the resturant for service 2 whole hours, but the waiter never came back....  
  
Strike: Wow...what resturant did you go to?  
  
Pinky: Yeah, I'll never go there if they keep you waiting like that..  
  
Kelly: I was at the Old Country Buffet.  
  
*annoyed groan* Back in the room...  
  
M-Doi: Ohhhhhh...ahhhh...that feels gooood....  
  
Evui: You know, you should lay off the hair gel for a while...It can really damage your hair, and it makes it hard to comb...  
  
M-Doi: Ohhh...I seeeee....Ahhh, keep it up, you are a good hair-washer...  
  
Evui: Thanks!! Okay, I'm done, now go sit under the dryer while I prepare the wax!  
  
M-Doi: What wax?  
  
Evui: Don't ask, just go sit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the living room, everybody is in a circle. "Magic Tower" is playing, and Heat and Comet are trying to outdance each other. Comet tries to turn Heat into some sushi while he's performing Freeze. She fails, and Heat ends up winning the match.  
  
Frida: Hey! The scores are really close!  
  
Robo-Z: Scores are extremely close. Difference: 30 pts. Fever time status: Heat and Comet will dance together.  
  
*Heat and Comet dances together in the Fever Time. They do the leg kick and wave their hands ****That's my favorite 2-dancer Fever Time**** and at the end, Comet gets down on her knees and reaches for Heat...touching his butt and the "front area"*  
  
Frida: Excuse me!!!  
  
Comet: What? It's what I'm suppposed to do!  
  
Heat: *blushes crazily*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'm still in the room w/ Michael Doi, and now I'm smearing wax all over his chest hair....heheheheh, most know what I'll do next!! ^^  
  
M-Doi: Uhhhh...Evui.....please tell me that you're not about rip away my chest hair...please...I spent years growing it...;_;  
  
Evui: Sorry. It's a complete turn-off to women, I know I hate chest hair..  
  
Doi: ****see how I keep gettin' lazy and shorten his name every time?**** But what about Hiro? He has chest hair and all the ladies like it...  
  
Evui: Hiro doesn't have as much as you, and he dances like a man, not like a woman.  
  
Doi: Oh man....  
  
Evui: Okay...here goes...*puts a square wax paper thingy on his chest hair* Okay, now this is gonna sting some, but after a few minutes you'll be fine...  
  
Doi: *wail* But it'll hurt!! I saw these things on T.V., and it looks really painful..  
  
Evui: Oh, shut-up and count with me damnit, before I rip it off slowly and painfully!  
  
Doi: Okay...eep..  
  
Both of us: I....2....3....  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kelly: I saw you! You tried to touch my breasts!!! Not that I minded much... *wink*  
  
Hiro: Whoa! Strike, I think somebody kinda likes ya...*nudge*  
  
Strike: Hell Yah!! *kisses the shit out of Kelly*  
  
Frida: Shorty, cover your eyes.  
  
Shorty: *moves Frida's hands*  
  
Columbo: Squeak, Squeak, Squeakums, Squeakity, Squeak! **reminds me of the time I kissed that pink EZ mouse!**  
  
*sharp high-pitched scream fills the air. Everybody looks disturbed and they run upstairs and put their ears to the door*  
  
Evui: Ewww...look at all that hair!! Gross!  
  
M-Doi: -O,O- Owww....that hurt...*looks down at his bare, bald chest* Hey! I have muscles!  
  
Evui: *looks at him and trashes the wax paper thingamajigger* Ohh, you sure do..  
  
Heat: *knocks on the door* Evui?   
  
Evui: Yes, Heat-kun?   
  
Heat: Is he still alive? I mean, you haven't pulled a Gas-O on him, have ya?  
  
Gas-O: Man, I didn't know she hated gays that much..  
  
Micheal: No, I'm still here, but my chest hair isn't....;_;  
  
Hiro: O.O *runs for his life....and his chest hair...*  
  
Evui: MWARG!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! .;; *cough* Oh...everybody, go back downstairs! Michael is fine! Stop being nosy...  
  
*everyone speeds downstairs*  
  
Evui: Heh, well, I think we should deal with your hair, now that it's dry...how does corn rows sound? ****oh yeah, if anybody doesn't know what corn rows are, look at Allen Iverson. If you have never seen him, then you are an ass. Heh, just kidding! ^-^****  
  
M-D: Umm...okay...  
  
Evui: Good! *starts to corn row his hair*  
  
****finshes because she's lazy****  
  
Evui: Ok! Now! We will change what you wear..  
  
M-D: Huh? Why?  
  
Evui: Need I tell you? Tights with a bandanna around your waist? The bandanna goes on your head!!  
  
M-D: But I like it ther...  
  
Evui: NO!! It doesn't go there!! *rips the bandanna off of his waist and wraps it around his head* Now, take off your tights, boy.  
  
M-D: Wha? In front of you!?  
  
Evui: *flashes him* If I can do that, you can strip down to your underwear and put these on! *holds up some baggy pants and a long white T-shirt*  
  
M-D: *blushes like mad* Can you do that again?   
  
Evui: Hey....you really aren't gay at all..  
  
M-D: I'm only girly, but I still like women..I just don't get them like Hiro, or Heat, or even Strike, or even weirder, Bi-O..  
  
Evui:.....BI-O!??! WTF!!?  
  
M-D: Hey, Bi-O had to have made a kid somehow, didn't he?  
  
Evui: Oh yeah...well let's stop talkind and get ya changed..  
  
M-D: Ok....*takes off his jacket and his tights and blushes slightly*  
  
Evui: ***Ohhh..what a package...he could put that to some good usage...*** YEAH!! TAKE IT O...*ahem, cough, cough*...Okie, ^-^;;;, now put this on! *hands him the pants and the T-Shirt*  
  
M-D: *puts them on*  
  
Evui: *stares at him, checking him out up and down* ***wow, he looks sexy without all that chest hair and tights...I never knew he could look so good...***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blah, that's it for now, I'm gonna continue this story later because I'm just my lazy ass self, lol. I promise I'm gonna write part two...Ja ne for now!! ^-^  
  
(-"-) (") (") (v"v) (^"^) (-"-) (") (") (v"v) (^"^) (-"-) =Kawaii Kirby dance!! ^-^  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Different things and twisted ...

Hewwoachies!!! It's me again, Evui-chan, and i finally got around to writing chapter 2 of Michael Doi's Makeover!! ^^;;; I know, It took me a while, but I'm finally back!! Heheh! Oh, I don't own Bust A Groove, Yadda yadda, no one does but the ppl who created it, because if a fanfic writer was one of them...I don't know, just review this damn chapter!   
  
  
Evui: Ahhh....sweeeet. Now Doi, are you ready to show yourself to everybody?  
  
M-D: Ummm...but Kitty-N! She liked me before, and now think of what she'll do to me!! I'm gonna die!  
  
Evui: Uh, can't help ya there buddy, for I'll be turning all my attention to sexy Heat....waaaa....his sweet..hard sexy body...hard dick..  
  
M-D: Evui...you're scaring me...  
  
Evui: Huh? Oh, heheh, sorry, I'll stop...anywho, time to introduce yourself to the people, are you ready?  
  
M-D: No..  
  
Evui: Ok!! drags him downstairs Everybody! Feast your eyes upon the new and improved Michael Doi!!!!  
  
Everybody: Whoa!!!!  
  
Kitty-N: gasp Doi-sama!! huggles the life out of him KAWAII!!!!  
  
M-D: Evui!!! Help...me!!  
  
Evui: Sorry. Uhh...Heat? If I roughly kissed you, what would you do?  
  
Heat: What the Hell!?  
  
Frida: Hey!! He's mine! wraps her arm around his  
  
Evui: kicks her away No!!!! blasts her Ha! kisses Heat and runs and kisses Strike and runs away, laughing insanely MYUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! .  
  
Heat&Stike: ,,,O.O,,,  
  
Evui: returns Ok, I'm back. Michael, are you okay?  
  
M-D: face is turning blue then a shade of purple from lack of air  
  
Shorty: Kitty-N...umm..I think you're killing him...o.o  
  
K-N: No, I'm not!!! He's perfectly fine!!! kisses him  
  
M-D: Evui.....I can't...breathe....@_@ passes out from lack of air  
  
Shorty: I told you...  
  
Evui: Uh oh.  
  
Tsutomu: Obviously...  
  
Evui: DIE, BASTARD!!!!! punches him in the nose, knocking him unconscious Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Robo-Z: puts his gun down Target down. Termination already occured.   
  
Comet: You were planning on shooting him?  
  
Evui: It would be ok with me. looks at Tsutomu who is out cold on the floor suddenly hears a Japanese "Yoooo-oooohh!!", spins upside down, see's Pander's face and hands, and falls . OWWW!! Pander!!  
  
Pander: You must not kill. It's evil to do.  
  
Evui: To Hell with you, pander. What did you do that for? And you do look like Uncle Fester!! And I don't feel bad for you anymore, you freak of nature!!  
  
Hamm: But I though all of us were freaks...  
  
Evui: No, Pander's a freak OF NATURE...his dance style's whacked up, his song is whacked up, A/N: But it's cool anyway, I love Enka 1 o.o;;his level's whacked up, his appearance is whacked up....EVERYTHING is whacked up, even his attack...   
  
Hamm: Oh.  
  
Pander: begins to dwell around aimlessly  
  
Evui: Heat, why? Please tell me why.  
  
Heat: I don't know, Evui. Why'd you kiss me?  
  
Evui:.....Because you are SEXAY!!! Dead sexay!!! And ur 1P self, Strike, is sexy, too!! A/N: His 2P charater is UGLY, lol  
  
Strike: Don't make me point another gun at your head...wraps his arm around Kelly   
^_~  
  
Evui: No! You can't stop me! Ever!  
  
Comet: Evui, just calm down..o.o  
  
Evui: No, the fucking I will not calm down!!!  
  
Strike: Fuck this shit, I wanna go home...  
  
Evui: -_-...Wait....walks to Michael Doi, who is laying on the couch Poor thing...kawaii....^^  
  
M-D: wakes up Huh? Am I dead?  
  
Evui: No, unfortunately for you, you aren't....  
  
M-D: Damn.  
  
Evui: wonders why she's watching Jaws IRL What a corny ass movie. Anyway, Kitty-N, I think you shoud stay away from Doi for a while...  
  
K-N: Why? I love him.  
  
M-D: Ughh...  
  
Evui: That's why...anyway, I'm going to go in the backyard and get the Playstation, I stored it in the back of the shed there. It's dark, Heat can you come with me?  
  
Heat: I really don't trust you...  
  
Evui: drags him outside Come on...Heat, I'm scared...  
  
Heat: Heh, there might be a man or a rabid animal back there, Ev..  
  
Evui: Why? o.o  
  
Heat: Why?? You confuse me sometimes....o.O  
  
Evui: I know!  
  
yeah, yeah, whatever gets the Playstation and comes back in  
  
Evui: Ok! Now, we're gonna play some Bust A Groove 2!!!  
  
Shorty: Alright!!!!  
  
Pinky: Meh, I'm not in it..  
  
Hamm: Neither am I...hey, how come they removed the only two Black people huh? They got something against us?  
  
Evui: A/N I dun like rascist ppl an' stuff, and I'm Black IRL just ta let ya'll know... I dono, I've been wondering the same thing...whatever, let's play!  
  
Shorty: Can I go first?  
  
Kelly: I'll play against Shorty..  
  
Evui: Ok, I like ya'll both, so you can go first A/N: Not like that, eww!!  
  
they play as their charaters in Shorty's level, and Shorty ends up winning by 300 pts., and they fever time together the reaching fever time  
  
yeah, yeah, I can't think of anything else to add to this section, except for the fact that Comet ended up touching Heat's dick in the the reaching two-dancer fever time just like before and Frida got mad  
  
Evui: Ok, I run out of ideas at this time, so meh. Oh, and Matt, when are you and Mika gonna have sex? O.o I scare myself.  
  
  
  
Ok, so this one was crappy, I know, lol. Punk Angel, this was made to MST so I hope you get around to it soon. ^^ Matt is not worthy of the name of Zim, lol. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a lemon, one day, because as weird as it may seem, I'm excellent at those, so I may write one to this story. Reviews will only tell what pairings there till be....KellyxStrike? HeatxFrida? HeatxEvui? MikaxMatt? lol! I'm done, goobyeHewwoachies!!! It's me again, Evui-chan, and i finally got around to writing chapter 2 of Michael Doi's Makeover!! ^^;;; I know, It took me a while, but I'm finally back!! Heheh! Oh, I don't own Bust A Groove, Yadda yadda, no one does but the ppl who created it, because if a fanfic writer was one of them...I don't know, just review this damn chapter!   
  
  
Evui: Ahhh....sweeeet. Now Doi, are you ready to show yourself to everybody?  
  
M-D: Ummm...but Kitty-N! She liked me before, and now think of what she'll do to me!! I'm gonna die!  
  
Evui: Uh, can't help ya there buddy, for I'll be turning all my attention to sexy Heat....waaaa....his sweet..hard sexy body...hard dick..  
  
M-D: Evui...you're scaring me...  
  
Evui: Huh? Oh, heheh, sorry, I'll stop...anywho, time to introduce yourself to the people, are you ready?  
  
M-D: No..  
  
Evui: Ok!! drags him downstairs Everybody! Feast your eyes upon the new and improved Michael Doi!!!!  
  
Everybody: Whoa!!!!  
  
Kitty-N: gasp Doi-sama!! huggles the life out of him KAWAII!!!!  
  
M-D: Evui!!! Help...me!!  
  
Evui: Sorry. Uhh...Heat? If I roughly kissed you, what would you do?  
  
Heat: What the Hell!?  
  
Frida: Hey!! He's mine! wraps her arm around his  
  
Evui: kicks her away No!!!! blasts her Ha! kisses Heat and runs and kisses Strike and runs away, laughing insanely MYUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! .  
  
Heat&Stike: ,,,O.O,,,  
  
Evui: returns Ok, I'm back. Michael, are you okay?  
  
M-D: face is turning blue then a shade of purple from lack of air  
  
Shorty: Kitty-N...umm..I think you're killing him...o.o  
  
K-N: No, I'm not!!! He's perfectly fine!!! kisses him  
  
M-D: Evui.....I can't...breathe....@_@ passes out from lack of air  
  
Shorty: I told you...  
  
Evui: Uh oh.  
  
Tsutomu: Obviously...  
  
Evui: DIE, BASTARD!!!!! punches him in the nose, knocking him unconscious Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Robo-Z: puts his gun down Target down. Termination already occured.   
  
Comet: You were planning on shooting him?  
  
Evui: It would be ok with me. looks at Tsutomu who is out cold on the floor suddenly hears a Japanese "Yoooo-oooohh!!", spins upside down, see's Pander's face and hands, and falls . OWWW!! Pander!!  
  
Pander: You must not kill. It's evil to do.  
  
Evui: To Hell with you, pander. What did you do that for? And you do look like Uncle Fester!! And I don't feel bad for you anymore, you freak of nature!!  
  
Hamm: But I though all of us were freaks...  
  
Evui: No, Pander's a freak OF NATURE...his dance style's whacked up, his song is whacked up, A/N: But it's cool anyway, I love Enka 1 o.o;;his level's whacked up, his appearance is whacked up....EVERYTHING is whacked up, even his attack...   
  
Hamm: Oh.  
  
Pander: begins to dwell around aimlessly  
  
Evui: Heat, why? Please tell me why.  
  
Heat: I don't know, Evui. Why'd you kiss me?  
  
Evui:.....Because you are SEXAY!!! Dead sexay!!! And ur 1P self, Strike, is sexy, too!! A/N: His 2P charater is UGLY, lol  
  
Strike: Don't make me point another gun at your head...wraps his arm around Kelly   
^_~  
  
Evui: No! You can't stop me! Ever!  
  
Comet: Evui, just calm down..o.o  
  
Evui: No, the fucking I will not calm down!!!  
  
Strike: Fuck this shit, I wanna go home...  
  
Evui: -_-...Wait....walks to Michael Doi, who is laying on the couch Poor thing...kawaii....^^  
  
M-D: wakes up Huh? Am I dead?  
  
Evui: No, unfortunately for you, you aren't....  
  
M-D: Damn.  
  
Evui: wonders why she's watching Jaws IRL What a corny ass movie. Anyway, Kitty-N, I think you shoud stay away from Doi for a while...  
  
K-N: Why? I love him.  
  
M-D: Ughh...  
  
Evui: That's why...anyway, I'm going to go in the backyard and get the Playstation, I stored it in the back of the shed there. It's dark, Heat can you come with me?  
  
Heat: I really don't trust you...  
  
Evui: drags him outside Come on...Heat, I'm scared...  
  
Heat: Heh, there might be a man or a rabid animal back there, Ev..  
  
Evui: Why? o.o  
  
Heat: Why?? You confuse me sometimes....o.O  
  
Evui: I know!  
  
yeah, yeah, whatever gets the Playstation and comes back in  
  
Evui: Ok! Now, we're gonna play some Bust A Groove 2!!!  
  
Shorty: Alright!!!!  
  
Pinky: Meh, I'm not in it..  
  
Hamm: Neither am I...hey, how come they removed the only two Black people huh? They got something against us?  
  
Evui: A/N I dun like rascist ppl an' stuff, and I'm Black IRL just ta let ya'll know... I dono, I've been wondering the same thing...whatever, let's play!  
  
Shorty: Can I go first?  
  
Kelly: I'll play against Shorty..  
  
Evui: Ok, I like ya'll both, so you can go first A/N: Not like that, eww!!  
  
they play as their charaters in Shorty's level, and Shorty ends up winning by 300 pts., and they fever time together the reaching fever time  
  
yeah, yeah, I can't think of anything else to add to this section, except for the fact that Comet ended up touching Heat's dick in the the reaching two-dancer fever time just like before and Frida got mad  
  
Evui: Ok, I run out of ideas at this time, so meh. Oh, and Matt, when are you and Mika gonna have sex? O.o I scare myself.  
  
  
  
Ok, so this one was crappy, I know, lol. Punk Angel, this was made to MST so I hope you get around to it soon. ^^ Matt is not worthy of the name of Zim, lol. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a lemon, one day, because as weird as it may seem, I'm excellent at those, so I may write one to this story. Reviews will only tell what pairings there till be....KellyxStrike? HeatxFrida? HeatxEvui? MikaxMatt? lol! I'm done, goobyeHewwoachies!!! It's me again, Evui-chan, and i finally got around to writing chapter 2 of Michael Doi's Makeover!! ^^;;; I know, It took me a while, but I'm finally back!! Heheh! Oh, I don't own Bust A Groove, Yadda yadda, no one does but the ppl who created it, because if a fanfic writer was one of them...I don't know, just review this damn chapter!   
  
  
Evui: Ahhh....sweeeet. Now Doi, are you ready to show yourself to everybody?  
  
M-D: Ummm...but Kitty-N! She liked me before, and now think of what she'll do to me!! I'm gonna die!  
  
Evui: Uh, can't help ya there buddy, for I'll be turning all my attention to sexy Heat....waaaa....his sweet..hard sexy body...hard dick..  
  
M-D: Evui...you're scaring me...  
  
Evui: Huh? Oh, heheh, sorry, I'll stop...anywho, time to introduce yourself to the people, are you ready?  
  
M-D: No..  
  
Evui: Ok!! drags him downstairs Everybody! Feast your eyes upon the new and improved Michael Doi!!!!  
  
Everybody: Whoa!!!!  
  
Kitty-N: gasp Doi-sama!! huggles the life out of him KAWAII!!!!  
  
M-D: Evui!!! Help...me!!  
  
Evui: Sorry. Uhh...Heat? If I roughly kissed you, what would you do?  
  
Heat: What the Hell!?  
  
Frida: Hey!! He's mine! wraps her arm around his  
  
Evui: kicks her away No!!!! blasts her Ha! kisses Heat and runs and kisses Strike and runs away, laughing insanely MYUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! .  
  
Heat&Stike: ,,,O.O,,,  
  
Evui: returns Ok, I'm back. Michael, are you okay?  
  
M-D: face is turning blue then a shade of purple from lack of air  
  
Shorty: Kitty-N...umm..I think you're killing him...o.o  
  
K-N: No, I'm not!!! He's perfectly fine!!! kisses him  
  
M-D: Evui.....I can't...breathe....@_@ passes out from lack of air  
  
Shorty: I told you...  
  
Evui: Uh oh.  
  
Tsutomu: Obviously...  
  
Evui: DIE, BASTARD!!!!! punches him in the nose, knocking him unconscious Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Robo-Z: puts his gun down Target down. Termination already occured.   
  
Comet: You were planning on shooting him?  
  
Evui: It would be ok with me. looks at Tsutomu who is out cold on the floor suddenly hears a Japanese "Yoooo-oooohh!!", spins upside down, see's Pander's face and hands, and falls . OWWW!! Pander!!  
  
Pander: You must not kill. It's evil to do.  
  
Evui: To Hell with you, pander. What did you do that for? And you do look like Uncle Fester!! And I don't feel bad for you anymore, you freak of nature!!  
  
Hamm: But I though all of us were freaks...  
  
Evui: No, Pander's a freak OF NATURE...his dance style's whacked up, his song is whacked up, A/N: But it's cool anyway, I love Enka 1 o.o;;his level's whacked up, his appearance is whacked up....EVERYTHING is whacked up, even his attack...   
  
Hamm: Oh.  
  
Pander: begins to dwell around aimlessly  
  
Evui: Heat, why? Please tell me why.  
  
Heat: I don't know, Evui. Why'd you kiss me?  
  
Evui:.....Because you are SEXAY!!! Dead sexay!!! And ur 1P self, Strike, is sexy, too!! A/N: His 2P charater is UGLY, lol  
  
Strike: Don't make me point another gun at your head...wraps his arm around Kelly   
^_~  
  
Evui: No! You can't stop me! Ever!  
  
Comet: Evui, just calm down..o.o  
  
Evui: No, the fucking I will not calm down!!!  
  
Strike: Fuck this shit, I wanna go home...  
  
Evui: -_-...Wait....walks to Michael Doi, who is laying on the couch Poor thing...kawaii....^^  
  
M-D: wakes up Huh? Am I dead?  
  
Evui: No, unfortunately for you, you aren't....  
  
M-D: Damn.  
  
Evui: wonders why she's watching Jaws IRL What a corny ass movie. Anyway, Kitty-N, I think you shoud stay away from Doi for a while...  
  
K-N: Why? I love him.  
  
M-D: Ughh...  
  
Evui: That's why...anyway, I'm going to go in the backyard and get the Playstation, I stored it in the back of the shed there. It's dark, Heat can you come with me?  
  
Heat: I really don't trust you...  
  
Evui: drags him outside Come on...Heat, I'm scared...  
  
Heat: Heh, there might be a man or a rabid animal back there, Ev..  
  
Evui: Why? o.o  
  
Heat: Why?? You confuse me sometimes....o.O  
  
Evui: I know!  
  
yeah, yeah, whatever gets the Playstation and comes back in  
  
Evui: Ok! Now, we're gonna play some Bust A Groove 2!!!  
  
Shorty: Alright!!!!  
  
Pinky: Meh, I'm not in it..  
  
Hamm: Neither am I...hey, how come they removed the only two Black people huh? They got something against us?  
  
Evui: A/N I dun like rascist ppl an' stuff, and I'm Black IRL just ta let ya'll know... I dono, I've been wondering the same thing...whatever, let's play!  
  
Shorty: Can I go first?  
  
Kelly: I'll play against Shorty..  
  
Evui: Ok, I like ya'll both, so you can go first A/N: Not like that, eww!!  
  
they play as their charaters in Shorty's level, and Shorty ends up winning by 300 pts., and they fever time together the reaching fever time  
  
yeah, yeah, I can't think of anything else to add to this section, except for the fact that Comet ended up touching Heat's dick in the the reaching two-dancer fever time just like before and Frida got mad  
  
Evui: Ok, I run out of ideas at this time, so meh. Oh, and Matt, when are you and Mika gonna have sex? O.o I scare myself.  
  
  
  
Ok, so this one was crappy, I know, lol. Punk Angel, this was made to MST so I hope you get around to it soon. ^^ Matt is not worthy of the name of Zim, lol. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a lemon, one day, because as weird as it may seem, I'm excellent at those, so I may write one to this story. Reviews will only tell what pairings there till be....KellyxStrike? HeatxFrida? HeatxEvui? MikaxMatt? lol! I'm done, goobye! 


	3. Pander's makeover!!!

Heeheheeee!!!! I'm back, with the long awaited chapter 3, Part 4 *Part 3 was Unexpected Surprises* of Micheal Doi's Makeover!!! YAY!! *I know ya'll want me to finish Part 3, but I said no, there's not enough story left to finish anyway...oh well* I'm doing this while I'm bored and my internet is out right now. So, I present chapter 3!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Strike: *sighs* Why are we still here, Evui? I'm bored as fuck, I wanna go home...  
  
Evui: Shutup Strike, you sound like a lil' kid whining and complainin'. I'm bored and I wanted to write a fanfic, and this is the best I can come up with...can ya'll gimme some ideas about what to write about?  
  
Strike: The art of killing...*points a gun at my/Evui's head*  
  
Evui: *puts her hand on the gun and lowers it* Noooo...  
  
M-D: *peeks in the room being nosey and wondering what I'm doing* o.o  
  
Evui: Get outta here Mic- Wait...I got it!!!  
  
Strike and M-D: What?!  
  
Evui: *run into the main room* HEY PANDER!!!  
  
Pander: *looks up* -_-  
  
Evui: Don't give me that face, how does a makeover sound!?  
  
Pander: *looks back down* ~_~  
  
Evui: Ugh!! Come on...*drags Pander to the room* *looks at him* First we gotta get all that freaky makeup offa you. Go take a shower.  
  
Pander: -_-....~_~  
  
Evui: -_-  
  
Pander: o.o  
  
Evui: Oo;;;  
  
Pander: -.-....:P  
  
Evui: :D  
  
Pander: XP  
  
Evui: XD  
  
Pander: XD  
  
Evui: GO TAKE A SHOWER!!!!!  
Pander: O.O.....u.u *bows head in shame*  
  
Evui: Go...-.-  
  
Pander: *nod, nod* u.u  
  
Evui: *shakes her head and walks away laughing*  
  
Evui: *glances at the TV* "I wanna see my mom?" Spirits? Darkness? People that are scared as hell? Constant whining and sobbing? What kind of freak show is this??? Oh it's Fear...okay...o.o..anywho..  
  
*a half hour, Pander comes out of the shower*  
  
Evui: *glances at him* OMG!!! But a towel on!!!! @_@... Ehhh...*quivers*  
  
Pander: *just stands there* o.o *blink, blink*  
  
Evui: What part of "Put-a-towel-on" Do not you UNDERSTAND!!!!!????? *quivers more* I am mentally scarred for life...  
  
Strike: *runs in the room* IT'S THE RETURN OF THE....OMFG!!!! Put some clothes on!!!! *shudders* Ehhhh....  
  
Pander: *still stands there*  
  
Strike: It's shit like this that makes me hate you....*runs and gets a towel*  
  
Evui: *rubs her temples* Oi...  
  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Evui: Okay, we got that stupid makeup offa you....*looks at him* *thinks* Even with a makeover, you still can't be helped...ugh..oh well...  
  
Pander: *looks in a mirror* ~_~ Am I really that ugly?  
  
Evui: *gasp* YOU SPOKE!! OMG! A-at least we're getting somewhere...Okay, now we need to get you some normal clothes...hold on a sec here, Pander, 'kay?  
  
Pander: *nod, nod*  
  
Evui: *runs downstairs* *tackles Hiro and strips him*   
  
Hiro: WTF?! Gimme back my clothes! *A/N: Hiro is wearing normal clothes, not his BAG ones...everybody who wears clothes is wearing normal things*  
  
Evui: *runs back upstairs leaving Hiro in his underwear* Okay, here ya go! *hands Pander the clothes* Get dressed.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
Pander: *walks out* e.e  
  
Evui: ...The hell?? Have you never wore clothes before? Your head is, like, stickin' out through the sleeve!!! ** And the shirt's inside out...I don't want to have to dress you...*quivers* Do you know how to dress...and, please, put some pants on...  
  
Pander: ...u.u No...I never wore clothes before...  
  
Evui: Do you need someone to help you get dressed??  
  
Pander: *nod, nod*  
  
Evui: Well it ain't gonna be me, I'll tell ya that right now!! I know...Robo-Z!!!!!! *runs downstairs again*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
*Pander comes out with a confused and disturbed look on his face and Robo-Z behind him, staring at me/Evui with his eyes red*  
  
Robo-Z: Possible Target ahead. May consider destroying later. *storms downstairs*  
  
Evui: Over my dead body....anyway, that's much better Pander...  
  
Pander: *crosses his arms angrily* -_-  
  
Evui: What...you don't like it?  
  
Pander: *shakes head*  
  
Evui: Why not?  
  
Pander: I LIKE HEAD THROUGH ARM PART!!!! *frantically tries to take the shirt off and squeeze his head through the sleeve*  
  
Evui: NO!! You don't do that!! Stop it!! *wrestles him to the ground*  
  
*20 minutes later*   
  
Evui: *pant, pant* Damnit, must you be so difficult??  
  
Pander: *sits there angrily*  
  
Evui: Whatever.  
  
*15 minutes later*   
  
Evui: There ya go Pander!!! A wig!! Now you look like you got hair!! It looks much better!!! ^_^  
  
Pander: *looks at himself in mirror* ^.^  
  
Evui: You like?   
Pander: *nod, nod*  
  
Evui: Oh yeah, one more thing...*hands him a matching sock and shoe*  
  
Pander: *takes it* Thank you.  
  
Evui: And another thing.. *takes his watch and replaces it with a Rolex* There we are!! Much better!! Now Are you ready to be presented?  
  
Pander: *nod, nod*  
  
Evui: Okay!! *takes him down* Here is the new and improved...PANDER!!!  
  
Pander: *walks down and waves* ^.^  
  
BAG dancers: *gasp*  
  
Heat: THAT'S PANDER!!!???  
  
Frida: What a change...he actually looks normal..  
  
Kelly: Is that wig from goat's hair?  
  
Hamm: ...the hell?  
  
Burger Dog: *barks*  
  
Shorty: That watch is purdy!!  
  
Columbo: Squeek, Squee, Squeak!!  
  
Strike: LOL!! That's that fag that came outta the shower with no towel???  
  
Pinky: Ewww, he did? Was his Package big?  
  
Strike: O.o *shudders* Man, you better chill wit' dat' shit..  
  
Tsutomu: Actually, Kelly, the fibers of the wig are carefully weaved wi-  
  
Robo-Z: *BOOM* Target eliminated. Last comment late into conversation.  
  
Hiro: *is covering his crotch with a pillow* Those are my clothes... ;_;  
  
Kitty-N: *is glomping Doi* You do a nice job with the makeovers, Evui!! *kisses Doi on the cheek*  
  
M-D: Heeeelp....pleeease...@_@  
  
McLoad: *roars until he dies*  
  
CC and S: *lights flash up and walks over and licks Pander's hair*  
  
Pander: Eh? O.o;;;  
Bio: Can you give ME a makeover?  
  
Gas-O: You're beyond help, dad.  
  
Hustle-Kong: *beats his chest In approval*  
  
Capoiera: *laughs and shrinks a random person's body for the hell of it*  
  
Evui: *looks around* Well that was a good response from the crowd, huh? ^_^  
  
  
  
Heheh!! Well that's that! This idea was inspired by Girl Glycerine...I think... I can't read the reviews right now, my Internet isn't hooked up and my parents are sleep...I can only hook up the 'net in my parent's room... I wish Punk Angel could MST this, but they don't let you anymore...u.u...Oh well! Bye bye all!! Oh yeah, give me an idea for a next story.....ya'll are slackin. I hope this helps feed the BAG section, instead of people havin' to keep comin' in to koneko's stories all the time...to many at one time, not enough effort, not worth the space...sorry koneko. SHOUNEN-AI RULES! Heh...9 episodes of Gravitation in a row will do that to ya.   
  
"Made the maddest beast inside, Roared until he died...Roar, roar, ROAR!!!!"  
  
~Miaka-Desu, In a Parody of Lady Marmalade  
  
P.S: I know ya'll keep coming in the Bust-A-Move section looking for new stories, too lazy to write one yourselves. You wanna know how I know that? 'Cause I do it too. 


End file.
